


Deux coeurs brisés, deux amours naît

by cassiewright



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiewright/pseuds/cassiewright
Summary: Se passe après Civil war. Ne tiens pas compte d'Infinity war, ni Spider-man homecoming.Tony va mal, mais une triste nouvelle va le sortir de sa déchéance. (slash stony)





	1. Chapter 1

Trois que Tony avait reçu le colis de Steve. Trois mois qu'il avait lu cette lettre avec un semblant d'excuse, mais qui sonnait si faux. Il avait eu un aperçu du réel Captain America, il comprenait pourquoi il s'entendait si bien avec son père.

Chaque nuit, il revoyait le regard de Steve quand il le frappait avec acharnement, enlevant son masque puis le bouclier se relever vivement avant qu'il ne l'écrase sur son réacteur. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait le tuer. Il se réveillait donc dans un sursaut, tremblant et transpirant à grosses gouttes, le cœur compressait.

Il lui en voulait tellement. Il croyait qu'ils étaient devenus amis, ils arrivaient à se parlaient sans se disputer, ils taquinaient ensemble Thor concernant son marteau, ils se souriaient, en un regard ils se comprenaient, mais il avait eu tort. Le seul ami du capitaine était le sergent Barnes, dit Bucky ou le soldat de l'hiver ou encore l'assassin de ses parents.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant Friday lui dire qu'un évènement important concernant Peter Parker venait d'arriver. Depuis qu'il avait prit le jeune garçon sous son aile, il le surveillait pour être sûr que tout allait bien pour lui et qu'il ne faisait pas de conneries quand il mettait sa tenue de spider-man.

Il ferma un instant les yeux en revoyant la mort de ses parents après avoir lu la page du journal que venait de lui montrer Friday. May, la tante de Peter était morte dans un accident de voiture. Son protégé était seul.

Il appela Happy, il devait aller le voir.

Pendant le trajet, il appela Pepper, même s'ils n'étaient plus ensembles ils restaient amis puis ses avocats, il avait pris sa décision, il deviendrait le tuteur de Peter. Il n'allait pas laisser ce gamin seul.

Quand ce dernier lui ouvrit, les yeux bouffis et rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, il le prit dans ses bras. Il aurait aimé avec une étreinte à l'annonce de la mort de ses parents, mais il n'avait eu droit qu'à des regards emplis de pitié.

\- Monsieur Stark, je...  
\- Tony, appelle-moi Tony. Tu n'es pas seul. Je vais m'occuper de toi.

Il sentit les mains de Peter serrer sa veste dans son dos et l'entendit pleurer à gros sanglots.

¤¤¤

Une heure plus tard ils étaient de retour chez lui. Il n'habitait plus la tour, ni le complexe des Avengers, il ne voulait plus rien avoir avec eux. Il avait vendu les deux bâtisses et vivait dans une autre tour à lui qui était anonyme.

\- Il y a plusieurs chambres, laquelle veux-tu ?  
\- Je peux être en face de vous... de toi ?

Il posa sa main droite sur son épaule gauche.

\- Bien sûr.

Il lui montra donc la chambre en face de la sienne. Il n'avait pris que le nécessaire, Happy s'occuperait de faire amener le tout plus tard. Même si Peter n'était pas prêt pour le moment, il devrait trier les affaires de sa tante lui-même pour qu'ils ne jettent pas quelque chose d'important.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu as faim ?  
\- Non merci Tony.

Il le regarda, légèrement tremblant, amaigri.

\- As-tu mangé depuis le décès de ta tante ?

En voyant qu'il baissait la tête, il comprit.

\- Je vais commander quelque chose. Même si tu n'as pas faim, tu dois manger un peu, sinon tu ne tiendras pas. Je vais te laisser t'installer, si tu as besoin demande à Friday.

Il allait faire demi-tour quand il sentit une prise sur sa chemise.

\- Vous... Tu peux rester avec moi ?

Il ne dit rien, il le prit juste dans ses bras.

\- Autant que tu le voudras.


	2. Chapter 2

Ils étaient dans la limousine, ils rentraient à la tour. Ils venaient d'assister aux obsèques de May. Cela avait été simple. Même si c'était une femme adorable, elle n'avait que peu d'amis et la plupart étaient des voisins. Peter n'avait que peu dormi ne sachant pas comment s'occuper de tout cela, mais il l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il s'occupait de tout.

Tony voyait que Peter tenait pour ne pas pleurer une nouvelle fois, alors il le prit contre lui, son visage dans son cou. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le gamin se laisse aller. Il croisa le regard de Rhodey puis celui de Pepper. Ses deux amis avec Happy avaient tenu à venir par rapport à Peter, pour lui montrer leurs soutiens. Il en avait été très touché.

En rentrant chez eux, Peter s'excusa puis partit dans sa chambre.

\- Je vais...  
\- Laisse-le un peu seul Tony. Même s'il pleure contre toi, qu'il a besoin de toi, il a aussi besoin d'un moment seul. Lui dit Rhodey.

Il soupira, il savait que son ami avait raison, mais il voulait donner à Peter tout ce qui lui avait manqué à la mort de ses parents, du soutient, de la présence, de l'affection, des étreintes.

\- Je vais commander à manger. Dit Happy.  
\- Thai, il faut du poulet et de la mangue, Peter adore ça. Dit-il.  
\- D'accord.

¤¤¤

Depuis qu'ils vivaient ensembles, Friday le réveillait ou le prévenait quand il était dans son atelier, quand Peter faisait un cauchemar. Ce soir, il était resté dans sa chambre, éveillé assit sur son lit. Il se doutait que cette nuit le cauchemar du gamin serait bien plus terrifiant, comme il l'avait été pour lui après l'enterrement de ses parents.

Il aurait aimé avoir tort, mais il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que Friday se fasse entendre.

Il alla donc dans la chambre de Peter et le réveilla en le secouant par les épaules. A peine eut-il ouvert les yeux, que le gamin vint dans ses bras. Il lui caressa le dos, essaya de l'apaiser en lui disant qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il était là pour lui.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps venait de passer, qu'il entendit la respiration de son protégé changer, il s'était endormi contre lui. Il le coucha, mais il ne put se relever vu combien le gamin serré son tee-shirt. Il s'allongea donc avec lui, le tenant dans ses bras.

¤¤¤

Il avait décidé d'une chose, un adolescent de quinze ans ne pouvait pas manger que des repas de traiteurs, il devait s'impliquer un peu plus dans son alimentation pour qu'il mange des choses saines. Pour cela, il avait demandé à Happy de lui apprendre à cuisiner, il savait que son chauffeur cuisinait divinement bien.

\- Je ne comprends comment vous pouvez être un génie en robotique et en technologie, mais être si nul en cuisine. Soupira Happy.  
\- J'ai pourtant fais comme tu m'as dit.  
\- Si je puis me permettre Monsieur, vous avez voulu ajouter des ingrédients pour que cela ne soit pas fade.  
\- Merci Friday. Sourit son chauffeur.

Il soupira. Il allait changer d'IA.

\- Recommencez et ne mettez que ce que je vous ai dit.

¤¤¤

Après avoir mis sans dessus dessous son coin cuisine, il avait réussi à faire un repas mangeable. Il nettoyait la pièce quand Peter arriva. Son protégé avait dormi une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Une semaine venait de passer depuis l'enterrement. Le lendemain, il reprenait le lycée. Il n'avait pas voulu le forcer, c'était Peter qui avait voulu y retourner.

Son protégé les regardait Happy et lui, puis la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour que la cuisine ressemble à ça ?  
\- La cuisine. Répondit-il.

Pour la première fois depuis presque deux semaines, son protégé sourit.

\- Et c'est mangeable au moins ?  
\- Tu serais arrivé une heure plus tôt, je t'aurais proposé de commander, mais maintenant c'est bon, tu peux manger. Répondit Happy.  
\- Tu es viré.  
\- Vous m'aimez trop pour le faire.  
\- Continues de te moquer de moi et tu verras si je t'aime trop.

Un petit rire lui fit tourner la tête. Sans réfléchir, il s'approcha de Peter et le prit dans ses bras. Il était tellement heureux de le voir ainsi.

\- Bon, à table.

¤¤¤

Il travaillait dans son atelier le sourire aux lèvres, Peter avait aimé ce qu'il avait cuisiné. Au départ, il avait pensé que son protégé disait que c'était bon pour lui faire plaisir, mais Rhodey qui était venu manger avec eux, il vivait quelques étages plus bas, avait lui aussi dit que c'était très bon.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant une sonnerie. Il se demandait d'où cela venait et ce que c'était quand il comprit que c'était la sonnerie du téléphone que Steve lui avait envoyé. Il avait voulu le balancer contre un mur, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, il l'avait gardé dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau dans son atelier. La sonnerie s'arrêta puis reprit.

Cinq fois, Steve l'avait appelé cinq fois avant qu'il ne réponde.

\- Allo Tony ?


	3. Chapter 3

\- Allo Tony.

Il ferma un instant les yeux en entendant cette voix. Il avait une nouvelle fois l’envie de balancer le téléphone puis t’écraser la tête du blond contre le mur, mais il essaya de rester calme.

\- Captain.  
\- Comment allez-vous ?  
\- Vous m’appelez après tout ce temps juste pour prendre de mes nouvelles ?   
\- Non, je vous appelle car nous avons besoin de vous. Une menace vient d’être détectée.  
\- Qui ça vous ?  
\- Les Avengers.

Il rit froidement.

\- Je n’ai jamais fait parti des Avengers. Demandez à Fury. Je n’ai jamais travaillé en équipe, j’ai cru un temps que j’étais accepté de vous tous, j’avais tort.  
\- Tony.  
\- Vous m’avez tous tourné le dos, même la personne que j’ai crée de mes mains. Vous n’avez pas besoin de moi comme je n’ai pas besoin de vous. En plus captain, votre ami Barnes est avec vous, c’est le plus important, non ? Une seule personne à besoin de moi et elle est à mes côtés. Alors je n’ai que quatre mots pour vous Rogers, allez vous faire foutre.

Il raccrocha. Il tremblait. Il aurait aimé prendre un verre, mais depuis l’arrivée de Peter, il ne buvait plus, il devait être responsable. 

\- Tony ? Ça va ? 

Il se retourna et tenta de sourire à Peter, il avait demandé à Friday de lui laisser l’accès à tout sans demande.

\- Oui, juste un appel que j’aurais dû refuser.   
\- D’accord.   
\- Tu veux quelque chose ?  
\- Oui, enfin, nous avons un exposé à faire en binôme pour la semaine prochaine.  
\- D’accord, et ?   
\- Est-ce que mon ami Ned peut venir demain pour le commencer ? Et comme c’est le week-end nous pourrons même le finir, alors…

Il sourit amusé de le voir parler comme cela. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Respire Peter. Ton ami peut venir, il n’y a pas de soucis. Il peut même dormir ici si tu le souhaites. Il faut juste qu’il prévienne ses parents et je dirais à Happy que demain vous serez deux après les cours. Il pourra même prendre ses affaires de nuit avant qu’il n’aille en cours.  
-Merci Tony.

Peter se blottit dans ses bras. Il l’enlaça répondant à son étreinte.

\- Et si tu préfères, vous commanderez ce que vous voulez pour manger.  
\- Tu peux cuisiner, j’aime ce que tu fais, enfin si tu ne veux pas cuisiner, je le comprends aussi.

Il était heureux d’entendre cela, mais surtout, Peter l’avait enfin tutoyé.

\- Je cuisinerais. 

¤¤¤

Le lendemain, alors que Peter était en cours, il était sorti avec Happy faire les courses pour les repas de ce week-end. Il vit le sourire de son chauffeur et ami, car Happy était un réel ami, presque de la famille depuis le temps qu’il le connaissait. Il lui montrait plus maintenant qu’il le faisait dans le passé. 

\- Quoi ?  
\- J’adore vraiment la tête que fais le caissier de la boutique de fruits et légumes quand il te voit.

Il avait demandé à Happy de le tutoyer, il en avait fallu du temps pour qu’il y arrive, comme Peter, mais maintenant ils le faisaient tout deux.

\- Il devrait s’y habituer, cela fait deux semaines qu’il me voit. 

Ils entraient dans sa tour quand il les vit. Son sourire disparut de ses lèvres et son visage se tendit. 

\- Peux-tu amener les sacs à l’appartement ?  
\- D’accord. Mais ça va aller ? Tu ne veux pas que je reste ?   
\- Non, c’est bon. Merci Happy.

Il s’approcha ensuite vers les personnes non désirées.

\- Que faites-vous ici ?  
\- Sympa ta nouvelle tour, plus discrète que les autres. Nous avons été surpris que tu n’habites plus au complexe, nous avons eu un peu de mal à te trouver.  
\- Pourtant la technologie du Wakanda est des plus avancées, je pense d’ailleurs que c’est grâce à elle que vous êtes ici aujourd’hui, je ne me trompe pas Barton ?  
\- Tony, nous risquons beaucoup en étant là…  
\- Je n’ai rien demandé Romanoff.   
\- Tony, nous avons eu des différents, mais nous avons besoin de vous.   
\- Des différents ? Vous appelez le fait d’avoir essayer de me tuer, un différent ? Je comprends mieux comment vous pouvez être ami avec un meurtrier, Rogers.   
\- Tony, je vous en prie, sans vous, nous ne sommes pas les Avengers.  
\- Je vous le répète, Rogers, et Romanoff, Barton, écoutez bien, je n’ai jamais fait parti des Avengers, demandez à Fury, il vous le confirmera. Nous n’avons rien à faire ensemble, alors dégagez d’ici, vous n’êtes pas les bienvenus. Et surtout, je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir. J’ai été bien clair cette fois-ci ? Bien, je ne vous retiens pas. 

Il les contourna et s’avança vers l’ascenseur, mais il se fit retenir par une main sur son poignet gauche.

\- Cela ne peut pas se finir ainsi. Lui dit Steve.  
\- C’est fini depuis notre guerre civile, depuis les accords, depuis qu’ils ont tous choisi ton camp, enfin sauf un.  
\- Tony, je…  
\- Partez avant que je n’appelle Ross.

Il repoussa la main du blond, puis il monta dans l’ascenseur. Quand il se referma, des larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony essuya ses yeux et ses joues avant que les portes de l’ascenseur ne s’ouvrent. Il rejoignit ensuite Happy dans la cuisine.

\- Tout va bien ?  
\- Oui, je vais juste devoir retravailler les mesures de sécurité de Friday.   
\- D’accord. J’ai tout rangé. Tu as encore besoin de moi ?  
\- Non, je vais aller dans mon atelier.  
\- Je vais donc voir si Rhodes ainsi que Piper n’ont besoin de rien.  
\- Merci Happy.  
\- Je t’en prie. 

¤¤¤

Il vérifiait la tenue de Spiderman pendant que la mise à jour qu’il venait de faire s’effectuait. 

Depuis la mort de sa tante, Peter n’avait pas renfilé sa tenue. Il ne savait pas si c’était définitif, il n’osait pas lui en parler. Rien que la dernière fois, quand il était sorti en Iron Man, le regard que lui avait jeté Peter avant de partir l’avait retourné. Il était larmoyant, terrifié. En rentrant, le gamin l’avait étreint un long moment en tremblant. Il avait comprit qu’il avait peur qu’il ne revienne pas. Il était devenu important pour lui, son pilier, tout comme il était devenu le sien.

Il passa ses mains sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux. Il regarda son poignet gauche, il sentait encore la chaleur de la main de Steve dessus. 

« Cela ne peut pas se finir ainsi. »

Pourquoi il ressentait cette même douleur que celle qu’il avait ressenti à sa rupture avec Piper ? Et encore avec la jeune femme c’était une douce caresse comparé à la torture qu’il ressentait en pensant au blond, cela le rongé, le grignoté petit à petit. Pourquoi il avait la sensation qu’on lui avait arraché le cœur et l’âme quand il avait croisé le regard de Steve ? Pourquoi il avait l’impression d’avoir perdu l’amour de sa vie ? 

Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de cet homme. Ils avaient été à peine amis, alors comment ses sentiments pouvaient être aussi bouleversés après ce qu’il s’était passé ? Pourquoi la voix, le regard, l’odeur de Steve étaient incrustés en lui ? 

\- Tony.

Il sursauta quand il sentit une main sur son épaule droite et entendant son prénom.

\- Happy.  
\- Tout va bien ?  
\- Oui, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées. Qu’y-a-t-il ?  
\- Je venais te dire que j’allais chercher Peter et son ami.  
\- Déjà ?  
\- C’est presque quinze heures.

Il regarda la pendule, presque quatre heures qu’il était là et au moins deux heures qu’il avait l’esprit ailleurs à penser au captain.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ?  
\- Oui, ne t’en fais pas.   
\- Bien, j’y vais alors.

¤¤¤

Quand il fut sûr qu’Happy soit parti, il alla dans sa cuisine prendre de quoi boire et manger. Il ne valait mieux pas que son ami sache qu’il avait sauté un repas, alors qu’il faisait tout pour prendre sa vie en main depuis l’arrivée de Peter dans sa vie.

¤¤¤

Il était au salon à regarder un film quelconque pour penser à autre chose qu’au blond qu’il avait vu plus tôt quand Peter arriva. Il se leva à temps quand le gamin vint dans ses bras. 

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?   
\- Oui et toi ?  
\- Oui, à part qu’en Happy c’est encore moqué de moi.  
\- Ce n’est pas de toi que je me suis moqué, mais du vendeur de fruits et légumes en te voyant, nuance.

Le sourire du gamin était la meilleur chose qui lui apaisé le cœur. Il regarda le garçon près d’Happy. Il l’avait vu à l’enterrement de May.

\- Bonjour, tu dois être Ned.  
\- Oui, Monsieur. Merci de m’avoir invité.  
\- Je t’en prie, c’est normal. Puis tu n’as pas besoin d’invitation pour venir, tu es l’ami de Peter, tu peux donc venir quand tu veux.   
\- Merci.  
\- Vous travaillez ici ou dans ta chambre ?   
\- Dans ma chambre.   
\- D’accord.  
\- Happy, tu peux montrer ma chambre à Ned, je vais prendre de quoi grignoter. demanda Peter.  
\- D’accord. Suis-moi.

Quand ils furent seuls, il vit le regard de son gamin changer.

\- Tony, en arrivant, cela n’a pas duré, mais…  
\- Quoi Peter ?  
\- J’ai vu Steven Rogers. Il était en face de la tour, vers la ruelle.

Il n’était donc pas parti, mais pourquoi restait-il là au risque d’être arrêté ? 

\- Tony ?  
\- Merci de me l’avoir dit.

Il lui sourit, sourire qui lui fut rendu. 

Quand Peter quitta le salon, il alla vers les baies vitrées et il regarda en contre bas en se demandant pourquoi Steve était encore là.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony avait demandé à Friday de vérifier si Steve était toujours autour de la tour, mais ce n’était pas le cas. Il avait dû partir au moment que Peter était arrivé.

Rhodes était venu le voir, il était certain qu’Happy lui avait raconté qui était venu lui rendre visite, mais après un regard, son ami n’avait pas engagé la conversation dessus.

Il venait de cuisiner avec l’aide d’Happy le repas du soir. Rhodes les avait regardés faire en le taquinant. Il mettait la table quand Peter et son ami arrivèrent.

\- Friday nous a dit que le repas était prêt. Dit Peter.  
\- C’est parfait, à table.

¤¤¤

C’était la première nuit depuis l’arrivée de Peter chez lui, qu’ils ne passaient pas du temps ensembles avant d’aller se coucher. Il ne pensait pas que ces moments étaient si importants pour lui, mais il le comprenait à présent qu’il se retrouvait seul.

Etre de nouveau seul lui faisait penser à Steve. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il ressentait ces sentiments pour le blond et surtout comment il n’avait rien remarqué avant ? Ces sentiments n’étaient pas venus d’un coup, comme cela juste en le revoyant.

Il soupira et s’approcha du bar avant de se rendre compte de son geste. Il soupira à nouveau et alla dans son atelier avant de retomber dans ses mauvaises habitudes. 

¤¤¤

Il travaillait sur le projet de la nouvelle expo quand il entendit une sonnerie. Il se figea en réalisant que c’était de nouveau le portable que lui avait envoyé Steve.  
Il laissa sonner un moment, comme la première fois, puis au moment de répondre, vu qu’il en avait marre de ce bruit, le silence se fit. 

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il rappela.

\- Tony ?  
\- Pourquoi tu m’harcèles Steve ? Pourquoi insister à m’appeler ? Pourquoi être resté devant la tour alors que tu pourrais avoir des problèmes si on te voit ? Pour…  
\- Tu me manques.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je regrette tellement ce qu’il s’est passé en Sybérie. Tu es mon ami aussi Tony. Jamais je n’aurais dû agir ainsi envers toi, j’aurais du me mettre à ta place quand tu as appris pour tes parents, j’aurais du calmer les choses entre Bucky et toi, je…  
\- Pourquoi as-tu dis que je te manquais ?  
\- Car c’est le cas. Ces moments où nous nous retrouvions juste tous les deux, à parler de tout et de rien, même d’être silencieux sans être gêné. Te dessiner alors que tu travaillais ou te reposer…  
\- Steve.  
\- Je sais que j’ai perdu ta confiance et ton amitié en te contrant pour les accords et en privilégiant Bucky, mais j’aimerais que tu me donne une seconde chance.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser, les paroles du blond sonnaient comme une déclaration, ou peut-être il désirait cela sans en avoir conscience. Puis, depuis quand se tutoyaient-ils ?

Une voix différente de celle du blond se fit entendre dans le combiné ce qui le fit sortir de ses pensées. 

\- Tony, nous avons vraiment besoin de toi.

Ne venait-il pas d’entendre quelque chose se briser ? Etait-ce son cœur ? Il rit sans joie.

\- Eh bien Captain, de telles belles paroles pour en venir là. Votre seconde chance, mettez là où je pense ainsi que mon aide. Vous n’avez pas besoin de moi.

Il raccrocha puis balança le téléphone contre le mur. Quel con ! Il avait cru une seconde en ces belles paroles, il pensait que peut-être ses sentiments étaient réciproques, mais il avait eu tort.

\- Tony ?

Il se tourna et fit face à Peter. 

\- Que fais-tu là ? Un souci ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose avec Ned ?  
\- Non, je voulais, enfin…  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
\- Je voulais mon câlin de bonne nuit.

Il sourit puis le prit dans ses bras. Ce gamin apaisait ses douleurs.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais tu peux me parler Tony, même si je ne suis qu’un adolescent.  
\- Je sais, merci.

Il ferma un peu plus son étreinte et posa un baiser sur ses cheveux.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony regardait la télé avec Peter et Happy. Une semaine venait de passer depuis la venue de Ned et l’appel de Steve. Il avait appris que l’ami de son gamin ignorait que ce dernier était Spiderman.

Le film qu’ils regardaient s’arrêta pour un flash spécial, le pont de Brooklyn s’effondrait après une explosion. Il se leva et appela son armure. 

\- Tony, je viens avec toi.

Il regarda Peter. Il vit la détermination dans son regard.

\- Enfile ton costume.

¤¤¤

Avec ses toiles, Peter avait sauvé des personnes tombant dans l’eau et avait retenu des voitures, il avait fait de même avec deux autres armures contrôlées par Friday. 

Plus de civils en danger, Peter resserrait le pont avec les deux armures, alors que lui, il le soudait.

\- Peter, tout va bien ? Tu tiens le coup ?  
\- Oui.

Il entendait quand même que son gamin se fatiguait. Il essaya de faire au plus vite.

¤¤¤

Ils venaient de rentrer à la tour. A peine son masque enlevé que Peter s’écroula sur le canapé. 

\- J’avais oublié combien cela fait du bien de sauver des personnes, de se rendre utile.

Il lui sourit alors qu’il lui apporte une bouteille d’eau.

\- Merci. Lui dit Peter en la prenant.

Il s’assit à ses côtés.

\- Je suis très fier de toi Peter.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que le gamin vint se blottir contre lui. Il passa son bras droit autour de ses épaules, l’enlaçant à son tour.

¤¤¤*****

Steve arrangea sa casquette sur sa tête. Il avait assisté au sauvetage d’Iron Man et Spiderman. Depuis une semaine, il n’arrivait plus à joindre Tony. Il savait que rien ne lui était arrivé, sinon cela aurait fait la une, le brun l’ignorait juste. Mais lui, il avait besoin de le voir. 

Depuis ce qu’il s’était passé en Sibérie, il ne dormait presque plus, déjà qu’il ne dormait pas beaucoup avant. A chaque fois qu’il fermait les yeux, il voyait le regard affolé, trahi de Tony avant qu’il n’abaisse son bouclier dans le réacteur ark du brun. Mais dans ses songes, il tuait Tony.

A force d’être sur les nerfs, Natasha était venue lui parler et il lui avait avoué ce qu’il s’était passé et ce qu’il ressentait depuis. Son amie lui avait fait comprendre pourquoi il était ainsi, il était amoureux de Tony. Il savait que les mœurs avaient changé depuis son époque, mais il ne pensait pas qui lui pouvait changer ses sentiments, pourtant il n’avait pas douté de l’ancienne espionne, ce qu’il ressentait pour le brun était similaire, même plus fort que ce qu’il avait ressenti pour Peggy.

Malgré tout, ce n’était pas pour parler de ses sentiments qu’il avait appelé le brun, mais pour le prévenir d’une menace.

« Une seule personne à besoin de moi et elle est à mes côtés. »

Quand Tony lui avait dit cela, il avait éprouvé pour la première fois de la jalousie. Sans y penser plus longtemps, il avait décidé d’aller à New York et de voir qui était cette personne si importante pour le brun. Natasha l’avait suivi et Clint aussi, même si ce dernier ignorait la raison de son escapade, pour qu’ils l’arrêtent un moment voir sa famille.

Ils étaient allés voir la femme et les enfants de Clint. Ils avaient appris que c’était grâce à Tony s’ils n’avaient pas eu d’ennuis ainsi que ce dernier leur envoyait de l’argent tous les mois et même leur faisait des cadeaux depuis l’exile de Clint.   
Exile dont il était la cause.

Puis ils étaient allés à la tour des Avengers, mais ce n’était plus Tony le propriétaire. Ils étaient allés au complexe et là, même chose. Ils avaient donc contactés le Wakanda pour localiser le milliardaire. En attendant, ils avaient trouvé un motel miteux, choix qu’ils avaient fait car ils devaient passer inaperçus.

Quand enfin ils avaient su où trouver le brun, il n’avait pas attendu pour y aller. Il savait que la rencontre allait être difficile, mais il ne pensait pas que cela serait autant douloureux de croiser le regard de Tony.

Il n’avait pas suivi Natasha et Clint pour rentrer au motel, il était resté face à la tour et là, il l’avait vu, un gamin sortait de la limousine de Tony et souriait à Happy. Un autre garçon avait suivi, mais il avait comprit que c’était le premier qui était la personne importante pour le brun.

Il avait découvert son identité aujourd’hui, enfin celle que tout le monde connaissait, Spiderman car il avait trouvé le nom de Peter Parker le soir même qu’il l’avait vu et la raison qui avait poussé Tony à le prendre sous son aile, ils étaient orphelins tous les deux.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve était de nouveau face à la tour. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il venait, il ne voyait même pas Tony. Ils devaient, avec Natasha et Clint, repartir, mais il aurait aimé lui parler une nouvelle fois.

\- Encore entrain de jouer les voyeurs captain.

Il se tourna et croisant le regard chocolat de Tony.

\- Tu es là.  
\- Je n’ai pas encore créé d’hologrammes aussi parait, je devrais y penser, j’éviterais ainsi les réunions barbantes où Pepper m’oblige encore à aller.  
\- Je te croyais dans ta tour.  
\- Je suis allé faire quelques courses quand Friday m’a prévenu que vous étiez là, j’ai donc décidé d’être discret et de vous surprendre.  
\- Tony, je suis désolé.  
\- Encore ?   
\- Je ne suis pas simplement pour demander de l’aide, mais pour te voir, tu me…  
\- Manques. Oui, vous me l’avez déjà dit.  
\- Tu ne peux pas arrêter deux minutes de me vouvoyer et de me parler franchement, sans être aussi cassant, si…  
\- Moi ? Je suis ainsi.  
\- Pas avec lui.  
\- Lui ?   
\- Peter.

Il serra les dents quand son crâne rencontra le mur derrière lui.

\- Ne parle pas de lui. Ne t’approche pas de lui. Je suis clair ?   
\- Il faut que je te provoque pour que tu me tutoies.  
\- Tu veux quoi Steve ? Mon pardon ? Tu ne l’auras pas. Tu m’as brisé, bien plus que je ne l’étais après ma chute lors de l’attaque de New York ou encore la vision pendant l’épisode avec Ultron. J’avais confiance en toi et tu m’as trahi. Je comprends Loki maintenant, il aimait Thor et ce dernier lui a tourné le dos. Malheureusement pour lui, il était seul pour vivre cela, il est donc tombé dans la folie. Moi j’ai eu la chance d’avoir des amis comme Happy, Rhodes et Pepper et surtout Peter. Mon gamin. 

De tout ce que Tony venait de lui dire, il avait enregistré une chose, la comparaison avec Loki. Loki aimait Thor. Cela voulait-il dire que Tony l’aimait ? 

Le temps qu’il sorte de ses pensées, le brun ne lui faisait plus face. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il traversa en faisant attention aux voitures puis entra dans la tour. Le brun n’était pas loin des ascenseurs, il accéléra le pas puis entra au moment où la porte allait se fermer.

\- Steve, que…

Il le fit taire en l’embrassant. Il tenait ses joues pour l’empêcher de reculer. Il voulait lui montrer ce qu’il ressentait pour lui puisqu’il n’arrivait pas à le lui dire.

*****

Tony était sur les nerfs. Comment Steve avait pu prononcer de cette façon le prénom de son gamin ? Peter ne méritait pas que l’on dise son prénom de façon si sèche, en étant presque dégoûté. C’était un garçon merveilleux, qui avait besoin d’amour, pas de haine.

Il avait vraiment vu rouge. Il s’était laissé emporter et l’avait poussé violemment. Il ne savait plus trop ce qu’il avait dit tellement il était en colère. C’était d’un pas furieux qu’il était rentré dans sa tour puis dans la cabine de l’ascenseur.

Quand il avait vu le blond lui faire de nouveau face, il était prêt à le frapper, mais il avait été prit de court par les lèvres de Steve.

Captain America l’embrassait ? Lui, un homme ? Non, ce n’était pas possible. Il avait essayé de le repousser, mais l’autre homme le tenait bien fort pour l’en empêcher.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. 

\- Non, mais ça ne va pas, tu…

De nouveau, le blond le fit taire en l’embrassant. Mais même s’il était en colère contre lui, même s’il voulait le repousser, ses sentiments prirent le dessus ce qu’il fit qu’il répondit au baiser.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony répondait au baiser de Steve. La passion qu’il ressentait pour le captain depuis leur rencontre, même s’il ne l’avait compris que récemment, l’envahit. Il poussa le blond contre la paroi de l’ascenseur et se colla à lui. Il sentit les mains de Steve glisser le long de son dos et accrocher sa veste.

A bout de souffle, il posa son front contre le sien tout en gardant les yeux fermés. 

Cette bulle de douceur éclata en entendant le son que l’ascenseur produisait quand il était arrivé à destination. Il recula et lui tourna le dos.

\- Tony.  
\- C’était une erreur Steve. Tu devrais t’en allais.  
\- Je t’aime. Laisse-moi une chance.

Il se figea un pied en dehors de la cabine.

\- Je ne peux pas. Rejoins les autres et pars.

Il sortit, le cœur battant la chamade. Il regarda derrière lui, le blond n’était pas là. Il demanda à Friday où se trouvait Steve quelques minutes plus tard, son IA, le prévint que le captain avait quitté la tour.

Il serra le verre de scotch qu’il venait de se servir, avant de le jeter. Il avait prit la décision de repousser Steve, il ne devait pas regretter ce qu’il avait fait. Il lui en voulait encore de lui avoir menti, de l’avoir trahi, d’avoir tenu pour Barnes et d’avoir failli le tuer. Son amour pour lui n’allait pas changer cela.

\- Tony.

Il sourit en entendant Peter. Ce dernier vint dans ses bras. 

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
\- Oui. Nous avons eu un A+ avec Ned pour notre exposé.  
\- Je suis fier de toi.

Il avait pris la bonne décision. Il n’avait pas le temps à vivre une histoire de cœur compliquée avec Steve, il devait s’occuper de Peter.

¤¤¤

Steve venait d’arriver au motel. Il s’allongea sur l’un des deux lits.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ? Tu étais où ? Tu sais que l’on doit être prudent Steve.  
\- Je sais Natasha.   
\- Alors, tu étais où ?  
\- Voir Tony.  
\- Vu ta mine, cela s’est ma passé.  
\- Oui et non.  
\- Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais.  
\- Je sais, mais, je n’en ai pas envie pour le moment.  
\- D’accord. Quand tu le voudras, je serais là pour toi. Mais tu dois vite te reprendre, on a un grand combat qu’il se prépare. En plus Tony ne veut rien entendre.  
\- Et Rhodes ?  
\- Comment tu….

Elle soupira.

\- Oui, je suis allée le voir et il n’est pas près. Il voudrait nous aider, mais il a encore des soucis de motricité.  
\- Il ne peut pas parler à Tony pour nous ?   
\- D’après Rhodès, Tony nous a rayés de sa vie. Il ne veut plus jamais entendre parler des Avengers.

Il se sentit vraiment mal. C’était donc cela un chagrin d’amour ? 

\- Steve, tu…

L’espionne ne put finir sa phrase que Clint entra avec plusieurs sacs venant de fast-food. 

\- J’ai pris assez à manger jusqu’à demain matin. Vous êtes prêts à partir ?  
\- Oui.

Il soupira, il n’avait pas le choix, il devait rentrer et se préparer au combat. Il reviendra après pour parler une nouvelle fois avec le brun.

Il se leva.

\- Oui, allons-y.

*****¤¤¤

Iron Man et Spiderman venaient d’aider des villageois qui vivaient en dessous d’un volcan qui s’était éveillé. Grâce à une des armures de Tony, Peter avait pu y aller avec lui, puis il s’était éjecté pour tisser ses toiles. 

\- J’ai une de ses faims, on n’a pas mangé avant de partir. Dit son gamin.  
\- On s’arrêtera sur le retour. 

¤¤¤

Il était allé chercher de quoi manger pour que personne ne voie qui se cache derrière le masque de Spiderman. Peter ne pouvait pas y aller, car sous sa tenue, il ne portait que ses sous vêtements. 

En revenant près de son gamin, il vit qu’il avait l’air perdu.

\- Peter, qu’est-ce qu’il … 

Une masse se trouvait aux pieds du gamin. Cette tenue lui rappelait quelque chose, mais il devait confirmer, alors il tourna la masse et s’exclama surpris.

\- Loki ?


	9. Chapter 9

Tony était étonné de voir Loki sur Terre et encore plus dans cet état. Il était inconscient, blessé de partout, du sang immaculé son corps. Il vérifia qu'il était encore envie, il soupira de soulagement quand il s'aperçut que c'était le cas. Il ne manquait plus qu'un Dieu Asgard blond, taillé comme un roc, déboule ici pour venger la mort de son frère. Il demanda à Friday de lui envoyer une autre armure pour pouvoir transporter le jötun.

\- A ton avis, que s'est-il passé ? Lui demanda Peter.  
\- Je ne sais pas, mais je vais le découvrir.  
\- Je vais t'aider.

Il se redressa et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son gamin.

\- Tu as déjà beaucoup à faire avec tes études et ton rôle de Spiderman. Je ne vais pas t'embarquer dans quelque chose comme ça.  
\- Pa...Tony, je veux quand même t'aider.

Il soupira.

\- D'accord, mais seulement après les cours.

¤¤¤

Tony ne savait pas s'il devait prévenir Thor ou non. D'après les médecins, Loki avait subi de graves sévices, il avait été torturé et violé.

Un grognement le sortit de ses pensées, le jötun se réveillait.

\- Alors la belle au bois dormant, on se réveille enfin.  
\- Stark ? Que...

Il le vit regarder autour de lui et là, il fut surpris, Loki se mit à pleurer.

\- J'ai réussi.  
\- Réussi quoi ?  
\- A m'évader.  
\- Est-ce que Thor...  
\- Il ne sait rien et il ne doit rien savoir Stark.  
\- D'accord, calmez-vous.  
\- Pourquoi m'avoir récupéré ? Et ne pas m'avoir attaché ?  
\- Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser blesser dans un endroit inconnu. Puis pourquoi vous attachez ? Vous êtes capables de partir en un clignement d'œil.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du jötun.

\- Reposez-vous. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, demandez à Friday. D'ailleurs. Friday, soit attentive à Loki.  
\- Oui, monsieur.  
\- Votre magie est toujours impressionnante. Lui dit Loki.

Il lui sourit puis quitta l'infirmerie qui était quelques étages plus bas de son appartement.

En rentrant chez lui, Peter l'attendait avec Rhodes et Happy.

\- Il t'a dit quelque chose ? Lui demanda son gamin.  
\- Juste qu'il ne veut pas que Thor soit au courant. Je ne lui ai rien demandé, il est encore faible.  
\- Tu es sûr que tu as bien fait de le ramener ici ? Lui demanda Rhodes.  
\- Oui.

Il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix en le ramenant. Il comprenait certaines des réactions passées du jötun et il allait lui montrer qu'il avait son soutient.

\- Je vais aller préparer le repas. Dit-il.  
\- Tu vas pouvoir aller faire tes devoirs Peter. Dit Happy.

Il regarda son gamin.

\- Je m'inquiétais, maintenant je vais pouvoir me concentrer.

Il posa un baiser sur son front.

\- Je t'appelle dès que c'est prêt.

Il sentit les regards de Rhodes et Happy sur lui, dès que Peter fut éloigné, il leur demanda...

\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu es fou de ce gosse. Dit Rhodes.  
\- Tu fais un bon père. Dit à son tour Happy.  
\- Venez m'aider au lieu de vous foutre de moi. Répondit-il en allant vers la cuisine.

En se mettant dos à eux, il sourit, heureux de ce que ses amis venaient de lui dire.

¤¤¤

Il descendit apporter de quoi manger à Loki. D'après Friday, le jötun avait surtout dormi.

\- Stark.  
\- Loki. J'espère que ça vous conviendra.  
\- Merci.

Il fut étonné, mais il n'en montra rien.

\- C'est bon.  
\- Merci.  
\- C'est vous qui l'avait fait Stark ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Depuis quand faites vous ces bassesses ?

Il ne put répondre que Peter entra.

\- Désolé de vous déranger, mais j'ai oublié de te donner ces papiers à signer, j'en ai besoin pour demain. Lui dit son gamin. Monsieur Loki, vous allez mieux ?

Il vit l'étonnement du jötun, mais ce dernier se reprit.

\- Oui, me reposer m'a fait du bien. Et je pense que ces choses coulant en moi m'aident beaucoup.

Il sourit de la façon dont il avait décrit les perfusions.

\- C'est une bonne chose. Comme ce repas, Tony cuisine très bien. Je vais vous laisser.  
\- Je t'apporte tes papiers après.  
\- D'accord.

Peter les salua puis il sortit.

\- C'est donc pour lui que vous cuisinez.  
\- Oui.  
\- Les enfants sont la meilleure chose au monde.

Il fut une nouvelle fois étonné par la voix de Loki. Elle était triste et nostalgique.

\- Mangez comme vous le pouvez et reposez-vous bien. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose...  
\- Je demande à Friday. Merci Stark.  
\- Appelez-moi Tony.

Il le salua puis il sortit. Il alla dans son atelier signer les papiers pour Peter.


	10. Chapter 10

Tony apporta les papiers à Peter. Il fut étonné qu'il ne réponde pas après qu'il ait frappé à la porte. Il entra et sourit en le voyant endormi. Il posa les papiers sur le bureau, puis il posa un baiser sur son front avant de sortir de la chambre.

« Tu fais un bon père »

Un père, il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était, le sien n'était pas un modèle. Il agissait envers Peter comme il aurait aimé qu'on fasse envers lui et peut-être faisait-il aussi un peu comme sa mère faisait avec lui.

Pa...Peter avait dit cela avant de l'appeler par son prénom. Allait-il l'appeler papa ? Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit à cette idée. Il aimerait que son gamin l'appelle ainsi.

Son gamin. C'était vrai que depuis un moment il disait que Peter était son gamin et non juste le gamin dont il s'occupait.

Allongé sur son lit, il pensa à ce que deviendrait sa vie si Peter l'appelait papa.

¤¤¤

Il sursauta en entendant Friday l'appeler. Il vérifia l'heure, trois heures du matin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Friday ?  
\- Monsieur Laufeyson fait un cauchemar, il n'arrive pas à s'en sortir.

Il se leva et alla voir Loki. Il savait ce qu'était un cauchemar violent, presque réel.

Il s'approcha du brun et le tint par les épaules pour qu'il ne se fasse pas mal en arrachant ses perfusions.

\- Loki, calmez-vous. Loki, c'est Stark. Loki !

Le jötun se réveilla.

\- Calmez-vous, tout va bien, vous êtes sauvés.  
\- Stark ?  
\- Oui. Rappelez-vous, je vous ai ramené chez moi.  
\- Ah oui, c'est vrai.  
\- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.  
\- Merci, d'être venu.  
\- C'est normal, je sais ce que c'est d'être pris dans ses songes.

Il le lâcha et alla chercher de quoi boire. Il tendit ensuite le verre à Loki.

\- Merci.

Il reposa le verre vide sur la table à côté.

\- Vous voulez en parler ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Il ne pensait pas avoir de réponse, pourtant le jötun parla.

\- A la mort de mère, je me suis enfui d'Asgard. Elle était la seule qui me retenait dans cette cellule. J'ai perdu Thor quand j'ai refusé de l'écouter quand j'ai attaqué Midgard. J'ai trouvé refuge sur une terre oubliée au Nord d'Asgard. J'y ai vécu, ce que vous appelez cinq mois avant que cette terre soit le refuge de criminels. J'avais reconnu le vaisseau. Je suis le Dieu de la malice. Je joue des tours. La folie m'a envahit quand j'ai appris qu'on m'avait menti toute ma vie. Je regrette ce que j'ai fait ici, mais jamais, je vous le jure Tony, jamais je ne ferais du mal consciemment. Ces hommes, sont les pires criminels de Jeratas. Quand ils sont arrivés, j'ai voulu partir, mais l'un d'eux était un sorusol, un dévoreur d'âmes et de pouvoirs. Il m'a trouvé avant que je ne m'éclipse. Il voulait s'occuper de moi, alors il a, comment dire, bloqué mes pouvoirs pour que je sois docile, mais un autre criminel nous a trouvé et a dit que je serais leur jouet.

Il lui prit sa main droite et la serra pour lui montrer qu'il était là.

\- Ils m'ont torturé. Les siècles que j'ai passé les lèvres cousues et les sévices que j'ai reçu à Asgard pour ce que je vous ai fait, n'étaient que des caresses comparées à ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir. Je ne sais pas combien cela à durer quand l'un d'eux, ivre au point de ne pas pouvoir marcher droit est venu pour me... Me...  
\- Je sais. Dit-il simplement.  
\- En venant vers moi, il a touché le déclencheur qui brisé le lien du sorusol. Même sans trop de pouvoir j'ai pu m'en occuper. Ensuite, j'ai forcé en mes pouvoirs pour m'échapper. J'ai pensé à Midgard, je ne sais pas pourquoi, puis je me suis réveillé ici.  
\- Je te savais résistant tête de bouc, mais tu m'épates.

Loki lui sourit. Il aurait pu compatir, mais le jötun n'était pas quelqu'un qui voulait qu'on le plaigne. L'humour était ce qui lui fallait. Et vu le sourire de ce dernier, il avait raison.

\- Essaie de te reposer, je reste là en cas.  
\- Merci Tony.


	11. Chapter 11

Tony soupira sous les rires de Loki et de Peter.

\- Je croyais que tu ne savais pas jouer aux jeux de Midgard Loki ?  
\- J'apprends vite ami Tony.

Cette façon d'être appelé lui rappelait Thor, mais il ne l'avait jamais dit au jötun. Il savait que c'était un grand pas pour Loki qu'il l'appelle ami.

\- Pourquoi ces rires ? Demanda Rhodes qui venait d'arriver dans le salon.  
\- Tony se fait battre par Loki aux échecs. Expliqua Peter.  
\- Oh, vraiment ? Tony être vaincu, je veux voir ça.  
\- Les pop-corn sont prêts. Dit Happy. Ah Rhodes, salut.  
\- Salut.  
\- Vous vous croyez au cinéma ? C'est si intéressant de nous voir jouer aux échecs ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Ce n'est pas de vous voir jouer qui est bien, mais de te voir perdre. Dit Happy en prenant une poignée de pop-corn.  
\- De toute façon, c'est la dernière partie que je joue.

Un mois était passé depuis l'arrivée de Loki. Il allait mieux. Il pouvait marcher un peu. Pour qu'il soit plus à son aise, il l'avait invité à l'appartement avec l'accord de Peter.

Cela avait été aussi un mois sans nouvelles de Steve et du reste des Avengers. Aucuns médias ne parlaient d'eux. Où était donc cette grande bataille ? Et Thor ? Ne s'inquiétait-il pas de la disparition de Loki ?

\- Tony ? On peut commander des pizzas pour ce soir ? Lui demanda Peter. J'aime quand tu cuisines, n'en doute pas, mais je veux que tu te reposes. Puis, rien de mieux qu'une pizza devant de bons films.

Son gamin était vraiment attendrissant. Comment lui refuser quelque chose ?

Après les échecs, ils s'étaient assis sur le canapé avec Peter et Loki, Rhodes et Happy étaient partis, et ils regardaient des films cultes pour parfaire la culture du jötun.

\- D'accord. Mais à la pizzeria Dinoza, pas Anarila.

Rien que de penser à cette pizzeria, il en avait la nausée.

\- Je préfère aussi les pizzas de chez Dinoza. Merci Tony.

Son gamin se leva et alla chercher la liste des pizzas pour commander.

\- Il t'adore. Lui dit Loki.

Le jötun arrivait à le tutoyer depuis qu'ils avaient eu leur conversation.

\- Rien que dans la façon dont il te regarde, on voit combien tu es important pour lui.  
\- Tu dois voir la même chose dans mon regard. Lui répondit-il.  
\- Oui. J'ai parié avec Monsieur Happy sur le temps que vous allez mettre à vous appeler papa et mon fils.  
\- Tu as parié avec Happy ? Lui demanda-t-il étonné.  
\- Oui. Nous parlons souvent de Peter et de toi.

Il ne put dire quoique ce soit que son gamin revint.

\- Vous voulez prendre lesquelles ?

Ils expliquèrent à Loki certains aliments puis ils commandèrent.

¤¤¤

Il était tard. Le jötun était parti se coucher, Peter avait voulu regarder la fin du film, mais il sommeillait la tête posée sur son épaule gauche.

\- Peter, il faut aller se coucher.

Un léger grognement lui répondit.

\- Peter, tu ne peux pas dormir ici.  
\- Trop fatigué pour me lever.

Il déplaça sa tête et se leva. Il se pencha et le porta. Il l'amena dans sa chambre, puis le coucha. Il enleva ses pantoufles puis le couvrit. Il posa un baiser sur son front et caressa ses cheveux.

\- Bonne nuit mon grand.  
\- 'Nuit, papa.

Il se figea un instant puis sourit le cœur battant la chamade.

\- Dors bien fiston.

Il posa un autre baiser sur son front avant de quitter sa chambre pour la sienne.

¤¤¤

Il finissait de préparer le petit-déjeuner quand Peter entra dans la cuisine. Son gamin n'osait pas le regarder et jouait avec le bas de son tee-shirt. Il devait être gêné par la façon dont il l'avait appelé la veille. Il s'approcha donc de lui et posa un baiser sur son front.

\- Bonjour fiston, bien dormi ?

Son gamin le regarda et sourit.

\- Très bien papa, et toi ?  
\- Assez bien. Je t'ai fais des crêpes.  
\- Merci.

Ils s'installèrent pour déjeuner. Loki vint les rejoindre peu de temps après.

¤¤¤

Ils finissaient de déjeuner quand un portail multidimensionnel s'ouvrit dans le salon. Il se plaça devant Peter pour le protéger et il allait appeler son armure quand il vit Bruce arriver.

\- Désolé de venir ainsi, mais nous avons besoin de toi Tony. Nous avons besoin de ton génie.  
\- Qui, nous ?  
\- Les Avengers.


	12. Chapter 12

Tony soupira.

\- Ah, non, pas toi Bruce. J'ai déjà décliné l'invitation du cap'.  
\- C'est sérieux Tony. Nous avons besoin de toi.  
\- Qu'ai-je que la technologie du Wakanda n'a pas ?  
\- Toi.

Il alla s'assoir sur son canapé.

\- Tony, je t'en prie. Le supplia Bruce.  
\- Papa, écoute-le, ça a l'air important.

Il vit la surprise sur le visage de Bruce. Il regarda son gamin puis reporta son regard sur le scientifique.

\- Dis-moi en plus.  
\- Nous n'avons pas le temps.  
\- Sois tu me dis ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, sois tu peux repartir.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que l'autre homme ne reprenne la parole.

\- Thor nous a appelés car il avait besoin d'aide. Des criminels de Jeratas sont arrivés sur Asgard. Ils ont essayé de les combattre, mais ...

Le son d'un verre brisé se fit entendre.

\- Loki. Dit Peter.

Il se leva et suivit son gamin dans le coin cuisine. Leur ami jötun tremblait en se tenant à la table. Il allait s'écouler. Il le rattrapa et le fit s'assoir.

\- Peter, donne-moi un verre d'eau.

Son gamin lui passa. Il le donna à Loki.

\- Thor savait. Il savait ce qu'ils me faisaient et il n'a rien fait.  
\- Peut-être qu'il ne savait pas. Dit Peter.

Il vit de l'espoir dans le regard du jötun.

\- Peter va te ramener dans ta chambre. Je vais demander à Happy de rester avec toi. Je vais aller leur régler leur compte.  
\- Tony, si Thor ne sait pas...  
\- Je ne lui dirais rien.  
\- Merci.

Il retourna auprès de Bruce.

\- Loki ? Comme Loki Laufeyson ?  
\- Oui. C'est un ami maintenant.  
\- Un ami ? Après ce qu'il a fait ?  
\- Il a assez payé ses crimes. Et oui, c'est un ami. Bien plus que certains me faisant croire qu'ils l'étaient. Par contre pas un mot à Thor, personne ne doit savoir qu'il est ici. Compris ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Bien.

Il alla ensuite vers son atelier.

\- Où tu vas encore ? Je ne t'ai pas tout dis Tony.  
\- Je viens, je vais chercher ce qu'il me faut. Friday, fait venir Rhodes et Happy.  
\- Oui, boss.

Après avoir entendu ce qu'avait vécu Loki, il avait essayé de trouvé un moyen de combattre ses agresseurs. Cela l'occupait pendant que Peter était à l'école. Il prit sur quoi il travaillait et la valise comportant son armure de voyage comme il l'appelait. Il alla ensuite vers sa chambre prendre quelques affaires. En sortant, il croisa son gamin.

\- Je viens avec toi.  
\- Peter.  
\- Non, papa, peu importe ce que tu vas me dire, je viens. Je veux aussi venger Loki. Et surtout, je ne veux pas être loin de toi.

Il prit son fils dans ses bras.

\- D'accord. Prend quelques affaires et ton costume, mais ne l'enfile pas.  
\- Ils vont savoir qui je suis.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, puis je suis fier de qui tu es.  
\- Merci papa.

En retournant dans la salle à manger, Rhodes était là.

\- Banner m'a dit que tu allais aider les Avengers ? Je croyais que...  
\- Ce sont ceux qui ont agressé Loki.

Rhodes ferma les yeux.

\- Si je pouvais venir.  
\- Je sais.

L'état dans lequel avait été Loki en arrivant et en apprenant son histoire, avait changé l'avis de Rhodes et d'Happy sur le jötun. Ils n'étaient pas amis, mais ils s'entendaient très bien.

\- Tu peux rester avec lui, le temps de notre absence.  
\- Pas de soucis. Peter va avec toi ?  
\- Oui. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, Friday appelle le directeur de l'école de Peter, je dois lui parler.  
\- Oui boss.

Il expliqua que Peter était souffrant, qu'il devait rester à la maison quelques jours. Après avoir raccroché, il regarda Rhodes.

\- Si l'ami de Peter, Ned vient pour apporter ses devoirs, dit lui que mon gamin est trop malade pour avoir de la visite.  
\- D'accord. Il ne sait pas.  
\- Non.

Dès que Peter fut ses côtés, il annonça à Bruce qu'ils étaient prêts à partir. Au moment que le portail s'ouvrit, Happy arrivait.

\- Rhodes te dira tout.

Puis ils passèrent le portail.


	13. Chapter 13

Tony, Peter et Bruce venaient d'arriver sur Asgard. Tony avait comprit que ce portail était une création wakadienne.

\- Ami Tony, vous êtes venus, merci. Lui dit Thor.

Il resta stoïque face à lui.

\- Et qui est ce garçon ?  
\- Mon fils. Je peux te demander quelque chose Thor ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Comment tu as su que ces criminels étaient là ?  
\- Heimdall me l'a dit.  
\- Il est où ? Je peux le voir ?  
\- Bien sûr, mais nous avons des choses à faire et ...  
\- Thor, maintenant.

Ils allèrent le retrouver, Peter le suivit. Dès qu'il fut en face de l'homme qui voit tout, il lui donna un coup de poing.

\- Ami Tony...  
\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Thor, nous ne sommes pas amis. Je ne suis pas venu pour ton peuple ou toi. Lui, il sait pourquoi je suis là.

Heimdall baissa la tête.

\- Oui, je sais.  
\- Maintenant je vais vous aider.

Ils retournèrent vers le lieu où ils sont arrivés, ses valises étaient toujours aux pieds de Banner. Mais ce dernier n'était pas seul, Steve, Clint et Natasha l'avaient rejoins.

\- Tony, tu es venu.  
\- Comme vous voyez Rogers.

Il devait mettre des distances avec Steve, sinon il succomberait et il ne le voulait pas. Il voyait qu'il peinait le blond, mais il devait le faire.

\- Bon, je peux m'installer où ? Si vous avez voulu que je vienne c'est pour que je vous crée des joujoux. Alors ?  
\- Suis-moi. Lui dit Steve.  
\- Peter, tu viens avec moi.  
\- Oui, papa.

Il adorait quand son gamin l'appelait ainsi. Il vit la surprise des autres, surtout celle de Steve.

¤¤¤

\- Bruce a su te faire venir. Lui dit le blond.  
\- Ce n'est pas lui. Donc vous n'avez pas pu les battre. Ils sont toujours dans la région Nord ?  
\- Oui, ils savent qu'ils ne risquent rien.  
\- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, vous m'aviez dit que c'était un grave danger, mais ils ne s'en prennent qu'à Asgard.  
\- Non, leur but est la Terre, mais ils ne savent pas comment y venir. Répondit Natasha.  
\- Comment le savez-vous ?  
\- Nous avons pu en faire parler un avant qu'il ne meure. Expliqua l'espionne.  
\- Le liseur d'esprit. Lui murmura son gamin.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Loki leur avait parlé des criminels qu'il y avait, tous avec des pouvoirs. Ils étaient dangereux à cause de cela.

¤¤¤

Il était en train de travailler sur un bloqueur de pouvoirs, Peter était allé demander s'ils pouvaient avoir de quoi manger, quand Steve entra dans la pièce où il était.

\- Tony, je peux te parler.  
\- Je ne peux pas vous empêcher de le faire Rogers.  
\- Même au moment de notre rencontre tu ne m'appelais pas par mon nom de famille de cette façon.  
\- De quoi voulez-vous me parler Cap' ?  
\- De nous. De ton fils.

Il se tourna vers le blond, mais fut surpris en le voyant si proche.

\- Pourquoi parler de mon fils ?  
\- Je sais qui il est. Et je ne parle pas du fait qu'il est orphelin, comme toi.  
\- Merci à ton ami Barnes pour ça, mais il n'est pas coupable pour mon gamin.  
\- Tony.  
\- Quoi ?

Il ne sut pas comment respirer pendant une seconde quand le blond se colla à lui.

\- Nous avons déjà parlé de Bucky.  
\- Comme tu veux.

Il allait se tourner, mais Steve lui prit les épaules.

\- Pourquoi tu es venu ici ?  
\- Tu me l'as demandé et là tu me demandes pourquoi je suis ici ?  
\- Tu n'as pas voulu me suivre, alors pourquoi tu es venu ? Pour qui ?  
\- Si je ne vous connaissez pas Captain, je penserais que vous êtes jaloux.

Les mains de ce dernier glissèrent de ses épaules à sa nuque.

\- Je le suis.

Steve ne le laissa pas répondre qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.


	14. Chapter 14

Tony écarquilla les yeux en sentant les lèvres de Steve sur le siennes. Il voulut le repousser, mais le blond lui prit ses mains et les lui bloqua derrière son dos. Il essaya de détourner la tête, les lèvres serrées, mais Steve réussit à lui faire ouvrir la bouche et insinuer sa langue à l'intérieur. Il fut contraint de répondre au baiser.

\- Papa, j'ai...oh, pardon, je reviendrais.

La prise du captain étant moins forte, il se dégagea de son étreinte et alla vers son fils.

\- Non, reste. Rogers allait partir. Tu nous as trouvé quoi à manger ?  
\- Ce qui ressemble le plus à du poulet et des pommes de terre.

Il vit le blond passer à côté d'eux et sortir.

\- Papa ?  
\- C'est parfait.  
\- J'aurais pu revenir plus tard et te laisser avec Captain America.  
\- Non, il allait partir.  
\- Papa, j'ai bien vu que vous vous embrassiez.

Il était vraiment gêné.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je...  
\- Cela ne me dérange pas que tu aimes un homme.  
\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.  
\- A cause de moi ?  
\- Non, Peter, non. Entre Steve et moi, depuis la guerre civile, plus rien ne va et je ne peux pas lui pardonner.  
\- Mais tu l'aimes ?  
\- Oui, c'est pourquoi je ne peux pas lui donner une seconde chance.  
\- Je suis désolé papa.

Son fils vint dans ses bras, il le serra fort.

\- Nous avons une mission, c'est la raison que nous sommes venus ici.

Il croisa le regard de Peter et ils dirent en même temps.

\- Venger Loki.

¤¤¤

Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il travaillait quand le sommeil se fit sentir. Depuis l'arrivée de Peter dans sa vie, il avait changé, il avait des heures fixes pour aller se coucher, mais depuis qu'il était ici, il s'était un peu perdu. Il savait qu'on lui avait mit une chambre à sa disposition, mais il ne l'avait pas encore découverte. Il allait le faire sur le champ, il ne tenait plus droit.

¤¤¤

Il y était presque, encore quelques pas et...

\- Tony.  
\- Non Steve, non. Pas maintenant. Je suis crevé, je veux me coucher, pas te parler.  
\- Depuis quand Tony Stark a besoin de dormir ?  
\- Depuis qu'il est devenu un père responsable.

Il entra dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit pour enlever ses chaussures.

\- Tu en es où dans tes fabrications ?  
\- J'ai presque fini.

Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Il entendit la porte de la chambre se fermer, bien il était seul. Enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait quand il sentit le matelas à ses côtés s'abaisser.

\- Steve, je n'ai vraiment pas...

Un chaste baiser se posa sur ses lèvres, puis il se sentit attirer contre un torse musclé.

\- Juste ça Tony, juste pour cette nuit.

Il était trop fatigué pour répondre ou bouger.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain, quand il se réveilla, il était seul. Avait-il rêvé cette nuit ? Il se passa la main droite sur le visage puis passa dans la salle de bain avant de retourner dans la salle qui lui servait d'atelier.

\- Papa, je me demandais où tu étais ! Tu m'avais dit que tu ne quitterais pas la pièce avant d'avoir fini et...

Il sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

\- J'étais épuisé, je suis allé me coucher. Tu m'as apporté à manger ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Merci.  
\- Tu veux que je t'aide à finir ?  
\- Oui.

¤¤¤

Ils avaient fini, il fit appeler les autres.

\- Déjà ? Mais ça marche au moins ? Demanda Clint.  
\- J'ai déjà échoué en ce qui concernait mes armures ou vos tenues ?  
\- Non. Répondit Natasha.  
\- De toute façon, si vous ne voulez pas vous en servir, je range tout et je rentre chez moi avec mon fils.  
\- Nous n'avons pas dit cela am...Tony. Dit Thor. Bien, nous allons les attaquer dans la demi-heure, mettez-vous en tenue.


	15. Chapter 15

Tony était dans la chambre de Peter.

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas à te le dire, mais sois prudent. Tu sais de quoi ils sont capables.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas papa.

Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort.

\- J'avais fais des mises à jour à ta tenue avant qu'on parte, s'il y a un souci, une alarme se déclenchera dans mon casque.  
\- Je ne risque donc rien.

Ils se séparèrent.

\- Change-toi, je vais passer mon armure.

Il posa un baiser sur son front avant de sortir de la chambre.

¤¤¤

Avant de partir, il indiqua à tous à quoi servaient ses joujoux technologiques et leur donna à tous un brouilleur. Il espérait que cela empêcherai chaque créature d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs sur eux.

¤¤¤

Ils étaient arrivés en toute discrétion dans la région Nord car aucun des criminels de Jeratas ne les avaient attaqués. Son premier joujou avait fonctionné. Ils étaient à présent tout autour d'eux, les encerclant par la forêt, il trouva même le repaire où Loki avait dormi un temps. Il avait regardé vers Peter et même si leurs visages et leurs yeux étaient cachés, il était sûr qu'il pouvait y lire les mêmes émotions. Une profonde haine et un désir immense de vengeance.

¤¤¤

Il ne savait pas ce qui avait attiré l'attention des criminels de Jeratas, mais le combat avait commencé depuis plusieurs minutes.

Alors qu'il dégageait plusieurs adversaires, il vit celui qui avait le plus blessé Loki. Il fonça sur lui. Il le frappa plusieurs fois avant de lui envoyer un rayon de son gant dans la tête.

Il vérifia si Peter s'en sortait, s'il n'était pas en danger, mais son fils de cœur tenait bon et avait le dessus. Son regard tomba sans réellement le vouloir sur Steve, ce dernier se battait avec un criminel immense, il devait faire bien un mètre de plus qu'Hulk. Il voyait que le blond commençait à pâtir, alors il fonça sur le monstre pour aider Steve.

¤¤¤

Quand ils rentrèrent au château d'Asgard, il ne savait pas combien de temps avait passé, mais il était courbaturé de partout. Il rêvait d'une douche chaude et d'un bon lit. Son armure quitta son corps pour aller seule dans la chambre qu'on lui avait cédé pendant son séjour.

\- Papa ?  
\- Oui Peter.

Son fils avait encore son costume, sauf le masque.

\- On l'a fait. Lui dit-il en souriant.

Il lui sourit en retour.

\- Oui, on l'a fait. Répondit-il en passant son bras droit autour de ses épaules.

Il languissait de rentrer pour dire à Loki qu'il pouvait tourner la page, que plus jamais ces ordures ne lui feront du mal.

¤¤¤

Un banquet avait été prévu en leur honneur. Il aurait aimé rentrer au plus vite, mais il n'avait pas pu y échapper, comme les autres.

\- Non merci. Dit-il pour la énième fois à une servante quand elle allait lui verser de l'alcool.  
\- Depuis quand tu ne bois plus Stark ? Lui demanda Clint. Avant ta bouteille ne faisait jamais long feu.  
\- Depuis que je suis devenu père. Avoir des enfants c'est de la responsabilité. Tu devrais comprendre ça ? Ah, non, c'est vrai, tu as préféré suivre Monsieur Amérique et risquer le fait de ne plus jamais voir ta famille.

Il le vit serrer la mâchoire et détourner la tête au lieu de lui répondre.

\- Bon, il se fait tard, je vais aller me coucher.

Peter était déjà parti depuis un quart d'heure. Il avait remarqué à ce moment-là les regards tendres de Natasha et de Bruce à leur encontre quand son fils de cœur lui avait souhaité bonne nuit et qu'il lui avait embrassé le front.

¤¤¤

Il venait d'entrer dans sa chambre quand il vit Steve entrer. Il l'avait entendu le suivre dans le couloir, mais il n'avait rien dit, ils devaient parler une bonne fois pour toutes.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il comptait faire, mais le blond l'avait fait taire en l'embrassant dès qu'il avait ouvert la bouche.


	16. Chapter 16

Steve venait de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Tony. Ce dernier le repoussa.

\- Arrête Cap.

Le blond lui agrippa la nuque et tenta de lui bloquer ensuite les bras, mais il lui donna un coup de poing avant qu'il puisse le faire.

\- J'ai dit arrête ! Bordel Steve, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!  
\- Ce qu'il me prend ? Mais je t'aime Tony, c'est pourtant clair, non ?  
\- Tu m'aimes ? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour. Ton seul béguin remonte aux années quarante, dans un monde où deux hommes ensembles étaient synonymes de mort. Tu dis que malgré ton éducation, tu es tombé amoureux d'un homme ? Ne te fou pas de moi. Puis comment oses-tu dire que tu m'aimes alors que tu as essayé de me tuer ?  
\- Je n'ai jamais...  
\- Tu as oublié comment tu m'as frappé ? Comment tu as abaissé le bouclier que mon propre père t'a fait près de ma gorge avant de changer de trajectoire ? Moi, non. Je t'aime Steve, mais pas autant que je te déteste. Je ne peux pas être avec toi. Je ne peux pas te pardonner de m'avoir tourné le dos, de m'avoir menti, de l'avoir défendu.  
\- Tony, je t'en supplie, je...  
\- Non, Steve, non. Sors.

Il sentait les larmes monter, mais il ne voulait pas les lui montrer.

\- Je ferai tout pour que tu me pardonnes Tony. Je ferai tout pour être avec toi. C'est avec mon ancienne éducation que je vais te séduire, car peu importe ce que tu dis, je t'aime et je vais te le prouver.

Dès que Steve fut sorti, il laissa ses larmes quitter ses yeux et rouler sur ses joues. 

Comment et pourquoi Captain la droiture avait-il autant changé ? Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il prenne autant les devants pour l'embrasser et tenter de le séduire ? Où était passé le Captain pudeur, rougissant pour un mot osé, le reprenant quand il jurait et détournait la tête quand il voyait un baiser à la télé ?

Il s'écroula sur le lit, enlevant comme il le pouvait ses chaussures et ferma les yeux son bras droit sur ses yeux. Il avait besoin de dormir pour oublier cette fin de journée.

¤¤¤

Ils venaient de rentrer chez eux avec Peter. Il avait tout fait pour éviter Steve ce matin demandant à Bruce de les renvoyer à peine s'étaient-ils levés.

\- Tony, Peter, vous allez bien ? Demanda Loki en venant vers eux pour les étreindre.

Le jötun sortait de la cuisine.

\- Oui, ça va. Des courbatures, mais rien de bien grave. Répondit-il.  
\- Tout ce que tu as pu nous dire sur eux à bien aidé papa pour ses joujoux comme il dit. Nous les avons tous eu Loki. Ils ne te feront plus jamais du mal. Dit Peter.

Le brun les regarda les larmes aux yeux, mais le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Merci.  
\- Il pourra dormir maintenant que vous êtes là. Dit Happy.

Il regarda le jötun et vit qu'il était cerné.

\- Je me faisais du souci pour mes amis. Dit ce dernier.  
\- Et nous, nous avons vengé un ami.

Ils se sourirent.

\- Bon, je vais appeler Rhodes pour le petit-déjeuner. Dit Happy.

¤¤¤

Cela faisait du bien d'être chez soi, il le comprenait enfin qu'il avait un fils et des réels amis à ses côtés. Rhodes avait du partir après le petit-déjeuner pour continuer sa rééducation, mais avec Happy, Loki et Peter, ils s'étaient assis sur le canapé et ils regardaient un film.

Film qui en fut suivit d'un autre, puis d'un autre. Ils avaient commandé le repas et mangé devant la télévision puis Happy était parti dans l'après-midi.

Il n'était plus qu'avec Loki et Peter.

Après ce qu'il avait enduré, il aurait aimé un moment que ce moment de calme continue, mais en voyant de nouveau la barrière wakadienne s'ouvrir sur le côté du salon, il sut que de nouveaux ennuis allaient arriver.

\- Tony, Heimdall m'a dit pour.....

 

Thor avait commencé à parler la tête baissée en passant le portail, mais il s'arrêta en voyant le brun assit à ses côtés.

\- ...Loki.


	17. Chapter 17

Tony soupira. Le calme était fini. Il sentit Loki serrer son bras droit. Il avait peur. 

\- Thor…

Il ne put dire plus que le prénom de l’asgardien que Bruce passait à son tour le portail avant que ce dernier ne se ferme.

\- Désolé, j’ai voulu l’arrêter avant qu’il ne passe, mais je n’ai pas pu. Dit le scientifique légèrement essoufflé.

Son ami avait vraiment l’air désolé.

\- Bon, maintenant qu’il est là, on va pouvoir parler.  
\- Tony…

Il regarda Loki, il comprit.

\- Il doit savoir, mais tu n’as pas à être là.

Il regarda son fils de cœur.

\- Peter, et si vous alliez chercher à manger avec Loki ?   
\- D’accord papa.  
\- Bruce, tu peux les accompagner ?  
\- Bien sûr.   
\- Peter, prends mon portefeuille, tu sais où il est.

Son fils de cœur acquiesça et vint poser un baiser sur sa joue droite et lui murmura.

\- Courage. 

Il lui répondit en soufflant aussi.

\- Fais attention à Loki.  
\- Promis.

Dès que Peter, Loki et Bruce furent partis, il prit la parole.

\- Assis-toi Thor.  
\- Que fais Loki ici ?   
\- Tu es arrivé en parlant d’Heimdall. Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a dit ?

Le blond s’assit à ses côtés en soupirant. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et son front sur ses poings.

\- Que lorsqu’il s’est évadé, mon frère a atterri dans les terres du Nord. Qu’il a été prisonnier des criminels de Jeratas avant de s’échapper à nouveau.  
\- Prisonnier ? Seulement cela ? 

Il se retenait de crier car le blond n’y était pour rien, mais il donnerait bien un autre coup de poing à l’homme qui voyait tout.

\- Ce n’est pas le cas ? Lui demanda Thor en le regardant.  
\- Non. Loki a été torturé et violé. Quand nous l’avons retrouvé, il était ensanglanté et presque mort. 

Il vit le choc sur le visage de l’asgardien.

\- Ce n’est pas….Par Odin. Comment va-t-il aujourd’hui ?   
\- Mieux.  
\- Je dois lui parler.  
\- Non. Il ne le désire pas, c’est pourquoi je l’ai fais partir.  
\- Mais…  
\- Il n’a pas confiance en toi Thor. Ce n’est pas difficile à comprendre pourquoi !

De nouveau, il avait choqué le blond avec ses paroles, puis ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce n’est pas moi le traitre ! Ce n’est pas moi qui l’ai blessé !  
\- Oh, vraiment ? Qui a préféré boire, s’envoyer en l’air avec des filles de joies et rester avec ses amis plutôt que de passer du temps avec son frère ? Qui est celui qui lui a tourné le dos quand il avait le plus besoin de lui ? Qui est celui qui l’a muselé et renié face à nous ?   
\- Je…  
\- Tu devrais partir avant qu’il ne revienne point break.

Le blond se leva et ouvrit le portail wakadien. 

\- Vous donnerez ceci à l’ami Banner.

Il lui donna un appareil qui devait contrôler le portail.

\- Pas de souci.

Thor s’en alla. Il soupira en passant sa main droite dans ses cheveux puis sur son visage. Il s’en voulait un peu, l’asgardien n’était pas un homme mauvais, il avait été un temps un bon ami, mais il se reconnaissait un peu trop en Loki, il n’avait voulu que le protéger.

¤¤¤

Quand Loki, Peter et Bruce revinrent, le jötun lui demanda s’il était seul, il lui répondit que oui en lui faisant un petit sourire. Il tendit l’appareil que lui avait confié Thor à Bruce.

\- Nous avons pris du thaï. Dit Peter.  
\- C’est parfait.  
\- Tony ?  
\- Oui, Loki.  
\- Il a dit quoi ?  
\- Il ignorait tout. Il avait l’air sincère.

Il vit un petit sourire étirer les lèvres du jötun. Il claqua ses mains.

\- Bon, à table. Tu restes avec nous pour le repas Bruce ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Bien. Alors bonne appétit à tous.

Il prit un plat et commença à manger.


	18. Chapter 18

Tony se demandait ce qu’il se passait quand Friday lui demanda de rejoindre Loki au salon car ce dernier l’avait fait appeler en urgence. Il se détendit en voyant le sourire de Peter, mais il écarquilla les yeux en voyant l’état de la pièce.

\- C’est quoi toutes ces fleurs ? Elles sont pour qui ?   
\- La moitié pour toi, l’autre pour Loki. Expliqua son fils de cœur.  
\- Une carte ?   
\- Non, juste vos prénoms. Mais c’est la même écriture.  
\- Tu peux me les passer.  
\- Tiens papa.  
\- Il y a aussi du chocolat. Dit le jötun en souriant.

Depuis l’arrivée de ce dernier, ils avaient découvert avec Peter et Happy, son penchant pour les choses sucrées dont le chocolat.

\- Tu pourras tous les manger, je n’en mange presque pas.  
\- Merci !

Il sourit devant la joie simple du brun. Ce dernier lui tendit aussi les cartes qui étaient sur les chocolats. Cela devait être le fleuriste et le chocolatier, qui avaient écris car il ne reconnaissait pas les écritures.

\- Tu en veux ? Proposa Loki à Peter.  
\- Non, merci, régales-toi.

¤¤¤

Il avait apporté avec l’aide de Peter Happy et Loki, les bouquets dans chaque appartement de la tour, tout le monde en avait eu et en plus le jötun en avait gardé un le trouvant magnifique.

¤¤¤

Allongé dans son lit, il pensa à Steve. Il pensait que c’était lui qui lui avait envoyé ces bouquets et ces chocolats, le connaissant, il a dû expliquer à Thor que c’était ce qu’il devait faire pour courtiser ou se faire pardonner et bien sûr l’asgardien avait fait de même pour Loki. 

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à cette pensée. C’était vraiment une façon très ancienne, mais Steve venait des années 40. 

Il secoua la tête. Il ne devait plus penser à lui. Il ne devait surtout pas lui pardonner. Il n’avait pas le temps d’avoir quelqu’un dans sa vie. Il devait s’occuper de Peter, en priorité puis de Loki. Ce dernier allait bien mieux, mais il restait fragile.

¤¤¤

Il soupira en regardant pour la énième fois dans la semaine son salon. Après les fleurs, les chocolats, les ballons et même des peluches, c’était au tour des dragées en sachet sur des coussins en formes de cœur. Il ne savait plus s’il voulait rire ou pleurer devant le coté pathétique de tout cela. 

\- On refait le tour des étages pour une nouvelle distribution ? Demanda Happy.  
\- Oui.   
\- Tu sais que tu es devenu le meilleur proprio au monde ? Sans compter que tous les gosses t’adorent pour ces peluches ? Je veux dire encore plus que le simple fait que tu sois Iron Man.

Il sourit. C’était la seule bonne chose qui en sortait de ces cadeaux. Enfin, il y avait aussi le sourire de Loki quand il mangeait ses chocolats. Peter s’amusait de le prendre en photo pendant ces moments-là.

¤¤¤*****

Steve soupira pour la énième fois en passant ses mains sur son visage. Clint n’arrêtait pas de rire depuis au moins dix minutes. Même si Natasha essayait de calmer ce dernier, il avait vu qu’elle souriait. 

\- Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu ais acheté ce genre de choses à Tony.

L’archer avait pu dire cette phrase, mais il était reparti à rire.

\- Dans mon temps….  
\- Steve. Le coupa Natasha. Nous ne sommes plus en quarante, sans compter que Tony est un homme. Ce genre d’attentions ne lui convient pas.  
\- Alors que dois-je lui acheter ?   
\- Rien, il a déjà tout. Mais tu devrais lui écrire, lui dire ce que tu ressens. Les mots touchent plus que les présents.   
\- Merci Natasha.  
\- Ami Steve, que penses-tu de ceci pour mon Loki.

Le rire de Clint s’était calmé, mais en voyant le présent de Thor, il reprit de plus belle.


	19. Chapter 19

Tony tournait une lettre dans ses mains depuis un long moment.

\- Trois heures quarante cinq minutes exactement, monsieur. Dit Friday.

Il sursauta.

\- J’ai parlé à voix haute ?  
\- Oui monsieur.  
\- Attends, tu as dit trois heures quarante cinq minutes ?  
\- Oui monsieur.

Il n’en revenait pas qu’il était resté presque quatre heures immobile à tourner une enveloppe dans ses mains. Enfin ce n’était pas n’importe quelle enveloppe, il avait reconnu l’écriture de Steve. Il ne savait pas s’il devait la lire ou non.

\- Tu devrais papa.

Il sursauta une nouvelle fois. Il n’avait pas fait attention que son fils de cœur venait d’entrer dans son atelier. Il vit ce dernier lui sourire.

\- Tu n’es pas un peu curieux de savoir ce qu’il y dit ?   
\- Je pense savoir.  
\- Penser et être sûr, ce sont deux choses différentes.

Il soupira.

\- Tu as raison.

Peter sourit un peu plus. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose ?   
\- Je voulais savoir si tu préférais thaï ou mexicain.  
\- Je peux faire le repas.  
\- Reposes-toi un peu papa.

Peter posa un baiser sur son front.

\- D’accord. Alors ce sera thaï.  
\- Parfait. Je t’appelle quand la commande arrive. Lis la lettre en attendant.

Sur ce, son fils de cœur sortit.

Les mains légèrement tremblantes, il ouvrit l’enveloppe, puis la feuille.

« Tony.

Je ne sais pas si je fais une bonne chose en t’écrivant, déjà que j’ai raté mon approche avec mes cadeaux, mais je ne sais plus quoi faire pour avoir une chance avec toi. Tu peux penser que j’ignore ce qu’est l’amour, mais je sais ce que je ressens pour toi. Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu m’as agacé. Puis j’ai appris à te connaitre, à voir ce que tu cachais derrière ton masque de sarcasme. Tu fais comme si rien n’avait d’importance pour toi, alors que tu prends énormément de choses à cœur. Le fait que tu t’occupes et que tu aimes Peter comme s’il était ton fils le prouve. Puis tu as donné une seconde chance à Loki après ce qu’il a fait. Tu es un homme bien. C’est de cet homme dont je suis tombé amoureux. Tu dois penser à ce qu’il s’est passé en Sybérie et je regrette énormément. J’aurai dû t’avouer la vérité pour tes parents, je n’aurais pas dû prendre sa défense, mais je crois que sans ce qu’il s’était passé, je n’aurais pas compris mes sentiments à ton égard. Lire de la haine dans ton regard, t’entendre dire que tu étais aussi mon ami et que je ne méritais pas le bouclier de ton père, cela m’a blessé, mais surtout fait réfléchir. Les moments que nous avons passé ensembles, à rire, à parler de tout et de rien, cela me manque. Tu me manques. Si tu es d’accord pour nous laisser une chance, laisse une de tes armures sur ta terrasse. Oui, je ne suis pas loin. Je suis prêt à attendre le temps qu’il faudra. Avec tous mes sentiments.

Steve. »

Il avait du mal à respirer en finissant cette lettre. Elle était simple, mais il ressentait les sentiments du blond. Voulait-il lui laisser une chance ? Etait-il prêt à lui pardonner ? A essayer d’être ensembles ? Il l’aimait, mais il ne savait pas s’il en était capable pour le moment.

¤¤¤

Il mangeait avec Peter, Loki et Happy, mais il n’était présent que physiquement. 

\- Tony.

Il sursauta en sentant le poing taper son bras.

\- Enfin, tu réagis.  
\- Happy, mais ça ne va pas de me frapper.  
\- J’essaie de t’appeler depuis que Peter et Loki sont allés chercher les desserts. 

Il ne s’était même pas rendu compte qu’ils n’étaient plus que tous les deux.

\- Tony, qu’y-a-t-il ? Tu es absent depuis le début de la soirée.  
\- Je…  
\- Cela à avoir avec la lettre que tu as reçu ?

Il soupira. Il n’en pouvait plus. Il devait se confier. Happy était son ami. Il était le seul à qui il pouvait parler.

\- La lettre, c’est Steve. Il me demande pardon, puis il…enfin, lui et moi, nous, …  
\- Vous vous aimez. Le coupa Happy.  
\- Oui. Attends, comment tu le sais ?   
\- C’était assez évident surtout après votre confrontation dans le hall et ta réaction après. Donc que te dit-il dans sa lettre ? 

Il vit son fils et Loki revenir.

\- Après, je te dirais.

Son ami acquiesça.

Il sourit à son fils de cœur tout en le remercia pour sa coupe de glace. Il participa à la conversation de la fin du repas.


	20. Chapter 20

Onze jours que Tony avait reçu sa lettre. Onze jours que Steve passait non loin de la tour pour voir si le brun avait placé une armure sur sa terrasse. Il y restait un petit moment, enfin long moment car ne savait-on jamais, mais rien. Il rentrait le cœur dans ses chaussettes.

¤¤¤

Vingt et un jours venaient de passer. Il y allait encore aujourd’hui sans trop d’espoir.

Il trainait le pas jusqu’à l’immeuble où vivait l’homme qu’il aimait. Il soupira puis il leva son regard. Il se figea en voyant deux couleurs se mêler avec harmonie, le rouge et l’or. Il n’y croyait pas. Il devait rêver. 

\- Respirer Capitaine.

Il tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de parler.

\- Vous ne rêvez pas. Lui sourit Peter.  
\- Mais…  
\- Mon père vous a pardonné. Il en a mais du temps, mais il est prêt à vous laissez une chance. Par contre…  
\- Par contre quoi ?  
\- Vous êtes en retard. Il vous en veut un peu.  
\- En retard ? Je ne comprends pas.  
\- L’armure est là depuis deux jours.  
\- Il n’y a que hier que je ne suis pas venu.  
\- Elle est là depuis avant-hier. Vous avez dû partir peu avant qu’il ne la dépose.

Son cœur battait la chamade. 

\- Allez-y maintenant, avant qu’il ne vous en veuille à nouveau.  
\- Merci Peter.

Sans plus attendre, il traversa la route et entra dans la tour.

\- Il était temps. Il va arrêter de bouder. Dit Loki qui était dans le hall avec l’ancien chauffeur de Tony.  
\- De quoi ? Demanda-t-il. Tony Stark boude ?  
\- Et encore, c’est loin de la vérité. Allez-y Capitaine. Il doit être dans son atelier, Firday vous y dirigera. Lui dit l’ancien chauffeur.  
\- Merci.

¤¤¤

Il prit une grande inspiration puis il demanda l’accès à l’antre du scientifique. 

\- Tony.  
\- Je croyais que tu guettais ma terrasse ? Tu ne devais pas vraiment…

Il l’empêcha de continuer à parler en prenant son visage entre ses mains et en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après une légère résistance de la part du brun, ce dernier se laissa aller et lui rendit son baiser. Bien vite, il se retrouva acculé contre l’un des murs, Tony contre lui qui passait ses mains sous son haut.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent par manque de souffle, mais ils avaient besoin de contact autant l’un que l’autre. Il sentit les lèvres du brun se perdre dans son cou et ses mains remonter sur son torse. Il ne resta pas sans rien faire, il caressa lui aussi la peau de Tony, celle de ses hanches. Il reprit ensuite possession des lèvres du brun tout en le plaquant à son tour contre le mur.

*****

Tony avait réfléchi un moment à ce qu’il devait faire après avoir écouté les avis de son fils de cœur et de ses amis. Ils lui avaient tous dit de laisser une chance à Steve de s’expliquer correctement, qu’il était évident qu’ils étaient attiré l’un par l’autre. Loki lui avait même dit qu’il avait été soufflé par la tension entre eux, le jour qu’il les avait rencontrés. 

Il avait mis du temps, puis un soir, il avait placé son armure sur la terrasse. 

Il avait été déçu de ne pas voir venir le blond le soir même, mais il fut très contrarié quand il ne le vit pas le lendemain. 

Plusieurs scénarios étaient passés dans sa tête, mais la plupart montraient que Steve s’était moqué de lui.

Il avait fait semblant devant son fils et Loki au petit déjeuner, il s’était réfugié dans son atelier. Il allait démonter un nouveau robot quand la porte s’était ouverte sur le blond.

Après, ce fut un long moment de gémissements de plaisir et des bruits de succions dans les bras de ce dernier.


	21. Chapter 21

Tony se réveilla en sentant des caresses sur sa joue gauche puis sur son épaule. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et sourit en voyant Steve le regarder tendrement.

\- Bonjour.  
\- Bonjour beau blond.  
\- Bien dormi ?   
\- Merveilleusement bien, et toi ?  
\- Pareil.

Il se redressa et posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. C’était la première fois depuis Piper qu’il se réveillait avec la personne qu’il aimait à ses côtés. C’était des plus agréables. Par contre, à l’époque de Piper, il vivait seul, personne n’était là pour vivre avec eux leur relation, il n’était pas aussi proche d’Happy, alors qu’aujourd’hui, il avait un fils et un ami qui vivaient avec lui, et deux autres amis qui habitaient l’étage d’en dessous. C’était une nouvelle relation déjà plus compliquée car il était avec un homme plus vieux d’âge, mais plus jeune physiquement.

\- Monsieur, le petit-déjeuner est prêt. Monsieur Peter me fait dire que si vous ne venez pas, Monsieur Rogers et vous, Monsieur Happy et Monsieur Lofeyson allaient tout manger.  
\- Merci Friday. Tu as entendu mon IA, nous devons y aller avant que les ventres sur pattes mangent tout.  
\- Tu sais, je suis aussi un ventre sur pattes.  
\- Alors allons-y vite pour que mon fils et moi ayons assez pour nous.

Après un autre chaste baiser, ils se levèrent.

¤¤¤

En arrivant dans la cuisine, pour la première fois de sa vie, il stressait. Mais le sourire tendre de son fils le soulagea. Ce dernier vint l’embrasser sur sa joue gauche comme tous les matins.

\- Bonjour papa. Bonjour capitaine.  
\- Tu peux m’appeler Steve, Peter.  
\- D’accord, Steve.

Il embrassa son fils sur le front après avoir soupirer de soulagement. Cela avait l’air de bien passer entre Peter et son amant.

\- Bonjour mon fils. Bonjour à vous deux.

Loki et Happy les saluèrent. Ils s’installèrent à table et ils commencèrent à manger.

¤¤¤

Il pleuvait fortement aujourd’hui, alors ils restèrent Peter, Steve, Loki et lui devant la télé. Le Jötun avait voulu les laisser car ils formaient une nouvelle famille, ce qui les avaient fait rougir, mais ils avaient réfuté qu’il faisait parti de leur famille.

Ils regardaient un second film quand le tonnerre frappa. Un tonnerre qui n’avait rien à voir avec l’orage. Quelques secondes plus tard, Thor entra dans le salon.

\- Tony, ami Steve, petit Peter, heureux de vous revoir.   
\- Nous aussi. Répondit son amant.

L’asgardien vint se placer devant le jötun et lui prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Loki. Je ne sais pas si mes présents t’ont fait plaisir, mais j’espère que tu as compris que c’était pour m’excuser de mon comportement à ton égard et aussi pour te montrer combien je tiens à toi plus que… Plus qu’à un frère.

Il vit Loki rougir.

\- Moi aussi, je tiens à toi comme plus qu’un frère et j’ai adoré les chocolats.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui.

Il cacha les yeux de Peter qui rit car il l’empêchait de voir Thor sauter sur Loki pour l’embrasser.

¤¤¤

C’était officiel, Peter venait de recevoir le dernier papier le nommant Peter Parker Stark. Il n’avait pas voulu lui faire enlever son nom, il savait que le gamin avait besoin de son ancienne identité, il avait juste fait ajouter son nom. Peter, son fils, l’en avait remercié en le serrant fort contre lui. 

¤¤¤

Depuis presque un an qu’elle était décédée, c’était la première fois que Peter lui demandait d’aller sur la tombe de sa tante May. Il avait compris qu’avec toutes ses pertes, il n’était pas prêt à faire face à celle-ci, alors il lui avait laissé le temps qu’il fallait. 

Ce samedi matin, il était venu le voir et lui avait demandé s’il pouvait l’accompagner au cimetière, il avait accepté.

Ce fut donc entouré de sa nouvelle famille que son fils affronta les tombes des membres de sa famille. 

¤¤¤

Le soir, ils riaient tous devant un film en mangeant thaï. 

En regardant son fils, son amant et ses amis, il se rendit compte du chemin qu’il avait fait depuis la guerre civile et sa décision de faire de Peter son fils. Il ne pensait pas être heureux un jour, pourtant il l’était. 

FIN


End file.
